Roc's Backwards Time
Roc's Backwards Time is a upcoming movie written and directed by: Roc. Roc star's as himself, Rayah star's as herself, and Isaiah and Layla star as themselves. The movie's Roc's Videos upload is setup for Sept. 3rd, 2021. By: Roc. July 25th, 2015. The movie is a stand-alone sequel to Roc's Life (film). By: Roc. August 1st, 2015. Plot On Feb. 11th, 2019, Roc is now 20 year's old, and he lives in New York, on March 1st, 2022, he send's his kids to pre-school for fun. By: Roc. August 1st, 2015. Story The movie start's with a door opening showing the ending of the first movie. The door then flip's to 4 year's later where Roc is now 20 year's old, he also has kids named Jerry and Wanda, who he takes care of, he takes them to the park and they celebrate their fun. He and his kids visit Isaiah and Layla and explore their house and a back-yard which had been built 4 year's ago. Roc then takes his kids to Chuckie Cheese where they party on stage and meet face to face with the mascoted mouse. Isaiah and Roc then spend the night at Roc's house where they build light's create a music radio which they can record their voices on and watch tv. A racing game occurs, Jerry, Wanda and Layla get their face's painted and run back home. Roc, Layla, Jerry and Wanda go and watch Rayah dance in her dance. Roc, Layla, Jerry and Wanda go to Disney Land ending the movie and setting up the series events. By: Roc. August 1st, 2015. Cast Roc as himself. Rayah as herself. Layla as herself. Isaiah as himself. By: Roc. August 1st, 2015. Creation On July 19th, 2015, the film's script writing started with Isaiah's script's being written who was originally going to star in the movie as Roc, along with Rayah and Layla who will star as themselve's but on July 23rd, 2015, Roc decided he'd star in the movie as himself and Isaiah would star as himself, Rayah's script-book was made. On July 26th, 2015, Roc and Rayah's script-book's were re-made. Isaiah's script-book was set to be made in August 2015 with a sheduled August 1st, 2015 date but on July 28th, 2015, Roc's script-book was re-made, and Isaiah's script-book was re-made and Layla's script-book was made also. Filming will start on June 21st, 2019, and end on July 22nd, 2015. The movie was sheduled to be uploaded to Roc's videos on Jan. 2015, the release was then re-sheduled for Feb. 6th, 2015 and then it was sheduled for a Sept. 2nd, 2016, the movie's Roc's videos upload is now setup for Jan. 1st, 2020. Trailer's and movie broadcast The first Roc's Backwards Time trailer will be made on August 1st, 2019 through August 19th, 2019 and will have a Roc's videos upload on Sept. 1st, 2019. The movie's second trailer will be made on Oct. 1st, through Oct. 11th, 2019 and will have a Roc's videos upload on Nov. 1st, 2019. The movie's third trailer will be made on March 1st, and March 28th, 2020 and will have a Roc's videos upload on April 1st, 2020. The movie will be upload to Roc's Videos on May 3rd, 2020. By: Roc. July 27th, 2015. Series Main article: The Roc's Life Series. The Roc's Life Series will be uploaded to Roc's videos on June 1st, 2020, it'll take place in the middle of the first movie where Roc celebrates his fun with Rayah and his cousin's. By: Roc. August 1st, 2015. Category:ArdamanNet Category:Roc's Life Trilogy Category:Roc's University